The Valet Did It
by VampireNaomi
Summary: Ron, Yori, Sensei and Monkey Fist are in for a massive surprise. Based on the episode Exchange.


Kim Possible belongs to Disney.

The story takes place some time before the episode "Exchange" ends.

**THE VALET DID IT**

All things considered, Ron supposed that his time in Yamanouchi had been a success. Living a life fighting side by side with Kim was a little disheartening sometimes; there were times when it looked like he was not good enough and could never get even close to the bar she had raised. Not that he was overly worried about such things, but it felt good to know that he, too, had it in him to stand up and be a hero.

And what a hero! Ron couldn't help but puff out his chest and glance at Yori from the corner of his eye. Who had single-handedly (well, almost) defeated Monkey Fist and Fukushima, stopped them from stealing the sacred Lotus Blade and saved a beautiful girl from certain doom?

"We're in great debt to you, Stoppable-san," Yori said again and bowed modestly.

"Nah, don't mention it," Ron said with a lazy wave of his hand. "But where did Sensei go?"

They were in the main building of the school where they had returned the Lotus Blade after retrieving it from the mountain chasm. Sensei had been with them only a moment ago but had had to leave after something urgent had come up. The tall and almost bare wooden hall was starting to give Ron the creeps. There was something unnerving about the place, even with Rufus and Yori by his side.

"I believe our scouts have been able to hunt down Monkey Fist after his escape. Sensei must have gone to take care of it," Yori guessed.

Ron's face lit up. "Really? That's great!" While he was proud of his victory over Fukushima, he had been disappointed about letting Monkey Fist and his minions get away. It was what had ruined an otherwise perfect hero record, and it was always frustrating to see a villain walk away.

As if on cue, Sensei returned to the hall. He had one of his ninjas with him, and the man was dragging Monkey Fist behind him. The simian villain's hands were tied behind his back and there was a long rope around his neck. Based on the bruises on Monkey Fist's face, Ron guessed the man had taken quite a beating before the ninjas had been able to capture him. Still, even now he wasn't fully defeated and kept pulling at the rope and snarling like a rabid dog… or a monkey.

"Wow, you got him! I guess that pretty much wraps things up around here," Ron said with a pleased smile.

"Indeed," Sensei said, "Now that we have captured our enemy, we --"

"You may have won this time, you old fool, but you'll all feel my wrath when I escape! I will come back for the Lotus Blade, and then I'll show you the true power of the Ultimate Monkey Master!" Monkey Fist ranted as he tried to fight against his binds. He was glaring at them with such pure hatred in his eyes that Ron was half-expecting him to start foaming at the mouth. The man was truly insane.

Sensei's face betrayed no irritation at having been interrupted. He turned to Monkey Fist.

"You will do no such thing. Your quest for Mystical Monkey Power is over. None of this is your destiny," he said calmly, like explaining something to an unruly child.

Monkey Fist looked like he was going to argue about that, but a sharp tug at the rope around his neck silenced him, and he settled with glaring daggers at Sensei instead. Ron realised that he had never seen Monkey Fist like this before, defeated and in their mercy but still fighting back. The tables had been turned and for once he wasn't the one in trouble.

"So, what are we going to do now?" he asked. He wasn't sure what sort of protocols Yamanouchi had about captured criminals, but he hoped they were going to contact the authorities instead of taking the law into their own hands.

Sensei misunderstood his question, or maybe he saw an opportunity to talk about destiny. He pointed at the Lotus Blade that was now back in its box.

"As you know, it was no coincidence that you were invited here. These recent events have proven your destiny as the true Monkey Master, even if you still have a long journey ahead of you," he said.

"That's nonsense! I am the --" Monkey Fist started, but he had to stop to hiss in pain when the ninja silenced him.

Sensei ignored Monkey Fist and said to Ron, "You and Monkey Fist are the only humans who have been blessed with Mystical Monkey Power, so therefore --"

"Not so fast, sir!"

Everyone turned to look up to the ceiling. There, crouched in shadows, they could just about see the form of someone, but it was impossible to say whether it was a man or a woman, old or young.

"There is someone else who also has the power!" the figure continued.

"That voice! It can't be!" Monkey Fist said with wide eyes.

The figure leapt and made a triple somersault in the air before landing before them with surprising agility for someone with his body type. Everyone could do nothing but gape in shock.

It was… Bates! There was a faint glow around the man, and though Ron didn't know how, he could sense that Mystical Monkey Power was strong with him, much stronger than with him and Monkey Fist combined.

"But… how can you have Mystical Monkey Power?" he asked.

Bates chuckled. "Oh, it was easy, my boy. Remember your visit to the castle? While his Lordship was playing tag with you upstairs, I returned to the basement and took my share of the power. Neither of you suspected a thing!"

"Bates! You stole my monkey magic! How could you? I trusted you!" Monkey Fist questioned and tried to get at the man, but he was pulled back by the ninja.

Now Bates turned to look at his former master with a smug sneer on his face. Monkey Fist was so taken aback by this unusual expression that he would have retreated a step if the ninja guarding him hadn't had such a tight hold of the rope.

"That was my plan all along. I only pretended to be loyal because I knew you would lead me to Mystical Monkey Power," Bates said, clearly enjoying the shock he was delivering to the simian man. He rolled his eyes and groaned. "Those were the most miserable years of my life! It was endless torture in your hands. How about some tea, Bates? Why don't you fetch my slippers, Bates? I think now is about the time for my daily backrub in the pool, Bates."

"But I knew that if I was patient, I would receive my reward in the end. I have always known that I was meant to be the Ultimate Monkey Master because the legend has been passed down in my family since the Middle Ages. Now that I have spent enough time training, I am ready to accept my destiny," Bates announced.

The hall was silent as a grave. Even Monkey Fist kept his mouth shut.

Finally, Sensei spoke. "This is an unexpected development, but I see the truth. This man is indeed the Ultimate Monkey Master. I'm sorry, Stoppable-san, but I was mistaken about you," he said.

"But… this cannot be! What about all our plans?" Yori asked with a slight amount of panic in her voice.

"Nothing needs to be changed. You will still be married to the Ultimate Monkey Master and give birth to a new age of our school," Sensei said.

Yori looked at Bates with a nauseated expression on her face before turning back to Sensei. "I only agreed to that because I thought it would be Stoppable-san!" she snapped.

"Wait, what?" Ron asked. He looked from one person to another, but suddenly he couldn't make any sense of what was happening around him. It was like everyone but him had some secret agenda and that they were all coming to light at the same time.

"A promise is a promise, Yori, and you have promised yourself to the Ultimate Monkey Master. Come now, we must start preparing the wedding ceremony," Sensei said.

"Aww…" Yori moaned and followed Sensei out of the room. Soon enough, Bates joined them, rubbing his hands together with glee and not being able to take his eyes off Yori's behind. The ninja who was holding Monkey Fist looked undecided for a moment, but then quickly followed the example and left, leaving his prisoner with Ron.

Ron and Monkey Fist were silent for a moment and tried to look everywhere but at each other. Ron hadn't quite yet grasped everything that had just happened, and he supposed that Monkey Fist wasn't any better off. Now that the Monkey Master had been found, nobody had any interest in them anymore. Good thing that he knew exactly what to do in situations like this.

"So, you wanna grab a bite or something?" he asked.

Later at Bueno Nacho…

Ron bit into his naco and took a slurp of his soda. The food at Yamanouchi had been good, yes, but nothing could beat genuine Bueno Nacho delicacies with double cheese and extra sauce. He hadn't even realised how much he had missed this only true source of nourishment.

Monkey Fist, on the other hand, wasn't having such a good time.

"The least you could do is free my hands!" he snapped and glared at Rufus who was stealing his tacos.

Ron shrugged helplessly. "Hey, it's not my fault those ninjas know how to tie knots," he said. Then he smirked. "Besides, you're much better company when you're all nicely tied up like that."

**The End**


End file.
